Why me?
by Gemini Kiss
Summary: Sakura finds herself caught in her own mess. With help of others she is forced to deal with her mistake. However will her once blackmail mission turn into something more than just revenge? Slight OCC. Evilnes from Naruto and Sasuke. Non-mass. Rewritten.
1. Plan

**Why me?**

**By:**_ Gemini Kiss_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't have any rights to Naruto_

* * *

_**8 years ago**_

_Seven-year-old Sakura was sitting on a swing in the park watching the sun slowly go down as dusk was quickly approaching. The pink haired child was used to this everyday routine she'd be dropped off at the park at noon and being picked up before dusk. Ever since her dad died when she was five her mother worked as a civilian nurse and promised Sakura that next year she wouldn't be lonely when she attends the ninja academy. _

_There was nothing wrong with being at the park almost all the time, but no one would play with her or it would simply be deserted. Sakura's pink locks blew in the wind as she gently tried pushing her self on the swing. _

_The park was silent, and it seemed like time stood still. Then there was rustling in the bushes that made Sakura jump, she eyes the bushes with fear in her eyes. Her mother always told her not to talk to any random strangers. Then a blonde boy burst through the painful branches with tears running down his whiskered cheeks, a few other kids followed in suit. They were throwing rocks and sticks at the poor boy._

"_GET BACK HERE YOU MONSTER!" The kids yelled in unison. Sakura immediately recognized them to be the same kids that bullied her before Ino-chan came along to scare theme away._

_Sakura was confused and then felt angry. These bullies were being mean and throwing things at the boy. She would not let them hurt another person so they can laugh. She wanted to be just like Ino-chan and not be afraid of them just because they were older. _

_She jumped off the swing with little effort proving her practicing to be worth all the bruises and scratches she received. _

_Sakura approached the group that now was hovering over the scared boy. At first she didn't know what to say and her voice came out soft and timid._

"_A-ano, please let go of him," She said quietly._

"_Oh, look! It's the pink-haired brat with the big-forehead!" One girl sneered. _

_The other kids snickered. Sakura lowered her head at the insult; she was already ready to give up when she heard a whimper. Her head snapped up and jade eyes widened when she saw the boy's arm bleeding. She had never seen so much blood in her life, maybe a little from her scrapes and cuts but never a flow of it._

_She looked over to see a boy holding a sharp twig grinning like a two-year-old that just won candy. Sakura watched as the other kids laughed at the blonde's pained expression. That's when she felt anger course through her veins. _

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE! WHY DON'T YOU GO PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE FOR ONCE?" She shrieked loudly causing the bullies to cover their ears to block out half of her voice._

"_Stay out of this forehead, or we will beat you up, too." A boy spoke up._

_Sakura glared at them with defiance clearly evident in her eyes. She had never felt so brave and loved the feeling of having some control. _

"_Like we're scared of a little weakling like you," Another boy spoke up._

_Sakura didn't say anything; she didn't care what they thought. She tensed and summoned enough courage to push through the small herd to reach the hurt boy._

"_Hey!" They protested angrily._

_She ignored them and held a hand out for the boy to take. Sakura wondered why the boy was so scared of her. She was only trying to help. She felt all shy and timid again, her bravery was slowly leaving her. _

"_C-come on, l-lets go p-play, I j-just w-want to help y-you" _

_The blonde looked at her shocked. After what seemed like a long time in Sakura's book the boy took her hand. When he stood the bullies made a circle to trap them in. Sakura was scared again and didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't push them out of the way again. _

_The bullies began to close in on the two. Sakura felt like she was about to cry. Where was her mommy?_

"_You kids shouldn't pick on others smaller than you," a deep voice said._

_Everyone turned their attention to a tall boy and a little one about Sakura's age. One of the kids, possibly the leader, was about to make a snide comment until he say the Uchiha clan symbol on the shirt. As soon as the other kids followed their leader's gaze they scrammed. _

"_T-thank you" Sakura said quietly. The hurt boy didn't say anything, probably to shocked with the whole situation. _

"_Hn," the tall responded. _

"_Aniki!" The older boy looked down at his younger brother. "Can I play with them?" _

_Before the elder Uchiha could answer his little brother sped off to ask the two to be his playmates. _

"_Do you want to play?" The younger Uchiha asked the two confused kids. _

"_Um…sure?" Sakura replied unsurely. She looked over to the boy who had widened eyes. _

"_R-really? You want to play with me?" The blonde boy choked out._

_The mini Uchiha's head bobbed like a bobble-head from nodding his head fast._

"_My name is Uchiha Sasuke! What's yours?" He asked the two._

"_I'm Haruno Sakura," She replied quietly. Sakura and Sasuke turned to the other boy waiting for his answer._

"_I-I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto stuttered nervously._

"_YAY!" Sasuke squealed happily. "Oh! Over there that's my aniki Itachi," Sasuke pointed in the direction where his brother was standing._

_Sakura looked at Itachi and couldn't seem to tear her gaze away from him. _

_Sakura's staring contest was interrupted when Sasuke dragged them over to the slide. Soon enough, all three of them warmed up to each other. _

_They were having so much fun and so dirty that they would have to soak in a tub for days. They threw dirt at each other and squealed in delight._

_Itachi watched the whole thing with great interest. The Kyuubi boy seemed to be happy and not as depressed as he normally looked. Itachi was actually glad he decided to step in and get rid of the bullies; it seemed to do a lot of good for the world. The pink-haired girl fascinated him for some reason. The way she looked at him with sparkling emerald eyes with gratitude and hope just made him feel important. _

_Sakura's mom finally came to retrieve Sakura and noticed the two boys she was playing with. Sakura's mother smiled softly. As the two left they waved their good byes._

"_We'll play again tomorrow Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder happily._

**{!}**

_From that day on, Sakura and her two boys became closer and closer._

Sakura would damn all the gods to hell, is she could.

Why? Well, to begin with her teammates just drove away one of the brave men that actually had the guts to go out with her. Can't really blame them either, I mean would you really want to be dating a woman with a hot temper, and a killer punch on top of that? Not to mention her over-protective teammates that send glares and death threats to any man that looks at her with interest.

Normally she would enjoy their protective nature when not on the battlefield, but now it just seemed suffocating. Her date, Kenji, was the last male shinobi that would step up to her teammates and go against their 'Do not touch our precious Sakura' rule. Surely after this no man would go near her.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi went too far this time.

Today was the annual Konoha festival and Kenji was her escort. Of course, Sakura didn't notify her teammates, and they had a tantrum. Not even giving the poor man a chance to defend himself they practically chased his ass all over Konoha blowing fire balls, and whatever else their torturous minds thought of.

Sakura was so embarrassed she ran home, and bolted her front door and windows. She cried and threw random objects to vent most of her frustrations. Once she calmed down she ignored all the pounding and commotion coming from her front door. She needed a plan to get back at them, they would never learn if she just forgave them like she has been doing for the last few years.

The shouting and banging outside stopped eventually. Not being able to think of any good blackmail ideas she went to take a hot shower, hoping it could clear her mind and give her an evil imagination, and clean herself up. Sadly it didn't work, well for the imagine part.

After a few moments she ventured into her small closet full of crap. Finally she emerged, with a small music box. Sakura grinned in happiness but then felt sadness waver through her entire being. Pushing the emotion aside she sat at the kitchen table, blew off the dust and lifted up the lid letting the music course through her ears. Standing up the Rosette, made her way to the cupboards to make herself some tea. As she sat down again with her tea in hand; she mentally made a list of possibilities.

_Burn Naruto's life supply of ramen..._

_Steal Sasuke's banjo..._

_Take a picure of Kakashi without his mask on..._

Sakura frowned. None of these ideas would work for this type of situation. She needed something that would affect all her boys...

_Itachi..._

The name hit her like a ton of bricks. A large grin broke out on her face. Her team-mates did not take too kindly to the impassive weasel, especially Sasuke. Ah, revenge may work in her favor after all. Itachi _is_ her ANBU captain, and she _is_ his squad's part time medic. '_Hmm...time to pay Itachi a little visit.'_

Sakura stood in front of the elder Uchiha's door now. As far as she knew Itachi wasn't the type to attend social gatherings, and was normally hanging around the compound if not wandering the village or outside of it.

Knocking softly, Sakura heard of what sounded like a "What?"

"Um, Uchiha-san may I speak with you please?"

A few moments later Itachi was standing at his door with a grim expression on his face.

_'Not good not good at all' _Sakura grimaced.

"Yes, Haruno-san?" His tone had a tint of hidden anger under it's impassiveness. Feeling her confidence slowly recoil, she spoke quickly.

"I need your help to get back at my team!" Now this caught Itachi's attention. Sakura wasn't sure if he heard her correctly, but she guessed he had from the way his eyes were dancing in amusement.

"For?"He drawled lazily.

"Um, well, you see they won't let me have a relationship and end up scaring away any guy I date," Sakura felt her anger and confidence build up again "And they don't like you very much so I want to know if you would play as my pretend boyfriend."

Itachi blinked. Then he let out a small chuckle.

Sakura glared "What?"

"I will help you,"

"Look I don't need you to be the one-" Sakura cut herself off and stared at him oddly. "Really?"

Itachi nodded.

"Why?"

Biting back a sigh he replied with the same grim expression he greeted her with.

"My foolish little brother stole my hair-dryer and hair products,"

Ah, that would explain his made mood. Sakura was about to ask why he would use such things, but he sent her a glare that made her close her mouth.

"Let me walk you out,"

Itachi escorted Sakura through the kitchen where Mikoto raised a suspicious eye-brow. Instead of answering her silent question, Itachi pushed Sakura forward.

Once at the door she was about to ask what his problem was when his lips came crashing onto hers.

Shocked she froze like a statue. Itachi pulled away, with an arrogant smirk on his lips. Sakura's fist was an inch from his face, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Now, now _Sakura _we are a couple that's not the correct way to treat your _boyfriend_."

Itachi gently pushed Sakura outside and closed the door.

Unconsciously Sakura's hand flew to her lips.

Numbly making her way out of the compound she couldn't help but notice the way her name rolled off his tongue.

_'Just what exactly have I gotten myself into?'_

**{!}**

The next night Sakura got off her hospital shift with a bloody, coffee-stained nurse uniform. She really hated the fact that she forgot her extra clothes. So to make up for it, she tried to get home as quick as possible and hopefully make it without anyone noticing her and no one was going to get in the way.

Next thing she knew she was being dragged by Sasuke along, with Naruto on the other side. "What the hell Sasuke? I need to go home!" Sakura said angrily.

"You're having dinner at the compound tonight," Wait what? There was no way she was going to step into that compound looking like a hot mess with judgmental-bastards shaking their heads in disapproval just cause chicken-ass won't let her change. That was just not going to happen. "Uh-uh. No way. I need to at least change into something…better,"

That's when Sasuke actually noticed what she was wearing. Oh boy. Now he understood, but if he was late, his Okaa-san wouldn't let him have any of her homemade Dango or Onigiri for two weeks. Sasuke cringed at the thought and picked up his pace. Sakura would just have to suck it up and deal with it.

It's not like Sasuke planned this either. Like out of nowhere his mother orders him to bring his two teammates over for dinner; what was her excuse again? **'I haven't seen you're teammates for a while! You've been hogging them Sasuke-chan! That's not fair!'**

'_Hogging my ass,' _Sasuke thought bitterly.

Naruto just beamed in silent happiness and didn't really care what was going on around him. Of course he loves Mikoto's cooking and her personality so it should be fun and just as a little bonus Naruto could get dirt on Sasuke and use it against him later on and what was so good about this evening was that Itachi wouldn't be present…or so he hoped…

Naruto noticed Sakura's bloody nurse outfit and frowned. "Eh…Sakura-chan what happened to you today?" Sakura sighed. "Let's just say I had a long day." And by long day she meant, people whining like babies while she was trying to concentrate, people running into her, stressing her out, and her patients getting blood all over the clean fucking hospital floors just to say 'hi' to her. Sakura sulked and Naruto gave her a large grin that made her instantly brightened.

Sadly, this gave the Rosette the fuel to continue to argue with Sasuke.

Naruto's head soon began to hurt as his teammates kept arguing about Sakura turning around to go home and change. He took a deep breath and purposely let out a large and dramatic sigh, once he had successfully captured Sakura and Sasuke's attention he stated the obvious.

"Why don't you just sneak her in and let Mikoto dress her up in something nice, before anyone can notice she's even in the compound." That was one of the smartest things Naruto has ever suggested. "Dobe did you just-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's arrogant voice. "Why yes, yes I did Teme,"

It was silent for the rest of the way. It was quite rare to have Naruto actually _think, _well you know, about something that had made sense.

Once outside the compound's gates Sasuke snuck them in without being noticed. Thank the heavens. For Naruto kept bumping his head on whatever was in front of him. He had six painful bruises popping up on his head. After the continuous sneaking around the trio finally reached Sasuke's house. Taking off their ninja sandals at the door they headed for the kitchen.

Right before Sakura had the chance to greet Mikoto she was being held captive in a death hug.

"Oh, Sakura-chan I missed you so much!" Mikoto squealed in delight. Everyone knew that Mikoto adored Sakura and vice-versa but still, it was like mother and daughter. Except Tsunade got to Sakura first, but nonetheless! Mikoto finally let go of Sakura when she noticed that the Rosette had turned into an un-natural shade of purple. Sasuke's mother gasped when she saw Sakura's bloodstained uniform.

"Come, come I will find you something decent to wear, and hopefully I can get that coffee-stain out along with the blood," Before Sakura could have anymore precious intakes of air she was being dragged once again by another Uchiha.

Sakura was in Mikoto and Fugaku's master bedroom, waiting for the elder woman to return out of her abnormally large closet. It was four times the size of Ino's and let me tell you; the pig had a huge ass closet. "Um, Mikoto-san where's your husband?" Mikoto waved a dismissive hand as she walked out with a few potential choices in her arms. "He's talking to his brother next door," Sakura simply nodded in response. "Here you go Sakura-chan!" Lady Uchiha chirped happily. The Rosette looked at the outfit with interest.

It was a pretty light blue dress that had pretty purple, pink, and green patterns along the edges of it. Simple, but cute, she had to admit. Sakura changed into garment quickly. It fit her perfectly. It was modest but showed off some of her curves that were _now _filling out. Mikoto let out a happy sigh. Then catching Sakura off-guard she wrapped Mikoto wrapped a red obi around the Rosette's waist. Sakura sighed. She should've seen that one coming. From experience Sakura knew how tight Mikoto could tie these things.

"It looks so pretty on you Sakura-chan! You can have it, if you want," In other words, Mikoto's words meant to keep it or be forced to have it and to avoid Lady Uchiha's wrath she nodded. The female Uchiha tied Sakura's hair back neatly and they headed into the kitchen.

The boys had clearly got into a disagreement about something. Naruto was holding a spoon and Sasuke had a…spork? Sakura sighed and snatched the 'weapons' away from them. "Sakura-chan, Teme said that spoons can't be weapons so I mocked his precious spork!" Naruto complained. Mikoto giggled at the situation not seeming to care one little bit that her youngest son was being called a bastard.

Then Mikoto noticed Naruto's bruises, and quickly dragged Naruto into the living room with her, absolutely refusing to let Sakura heal anything.

Out of ear shot, Mikoto began to pry at Naruto as she wrapped his had in bandages.

"Is something going on between Itachi and Sakura?" Mikoto asked excitedly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. Mikoto bonked him on the spot where he already had a huge purple bruise.

"Owie!"

"Does my eldest son and Sakura-chan have a relationship?"

"NO WAY! THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! She didn't tell me anything!" Naruto panicked.

"Um Mikoto-chan, do you have a bathroom?" Sakura asked awkwardly as she poked her head throw the door frame.

Mikoto nodded her head and was about to give her directions to the one in the hallway but had a better plan. "Go down the hallway and make a right, you'll see a blue door. You'll have to use Sasuke's, since I'm working on the guest bathroom."

Sakura gave her a quiet thank you and walked scurried away, leaving Mikoto to her thoughts. Luckily Sakura had never been in "Sasuke's" room before and didn't really know her way around the house, far as Mikoto knew.

'_Perfect. If no one will tell me I'll force them too.'_

Sakura was lost in her thoughts as she followed Mikoto's directions. She did come to a blue door. She opened it hurriedly and walked in. Then she stopped. His room was _clean. Sasuke's _room is _never _clean, from what Naruto has told her. Feeling a bladder cramp she hurried to the door that she guessed, had to be the bathroom. The bathroom was steamy as if someone had just taken a shower...

Sakura gasped when she Uchiha Itachi in _nothing_ but a towel. He stared back at her with a slow smirk making its way across his lips.

'_**How the hell did we forget that Itachi's door was blue?'**_

* * *

_**Gemini Time: **_Well did you guys enjoy? I fixed up my many spelling and grammer mistakes. Ugh. Sadly I do not have a Beta have no idea how it works to have one! I know I'm pathetic...

So...please leave a review, or maybe add this story to your alerts! Favorites too!

Ja ne!^^


	2. Expanded

**Why me?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sakura squeaked lightly, but soon felt her embarrassment fade as anger took its place. _'It was a set up!'_

'_**You don't know that,'**_

'_If Sasuke has his own bathroom then so does, Itachi...'_

_'__**...'**_

'…'

'**Mikoto**_** was trying to get us to make a move on, Itachi…' **_Inner murmured absently.

_'Huh? How do you know that? Who-'_

"Am I that hideous, for you to turn green, _Sa-ku-ra?_" Itachi mocked. Said girl immediately turned scarlet.

"W-what? N-no i-its just…ugh...!" Now she fucking sounded like Hinata, except much worst. At least when Hinata stuttered she sounded adorable, Sakura well…she's just another story.

'_**Did he just try to flirt with us in a twisted...mocking...sort of way...?' **_Sakura's eyes widened at her Inner's _non-stupid-observation. _There was no way that way possible, never, something bad must be ready to happen!

Sakura was pretty lost. She didn't know how long they stood there or even realize she was staring till' she was backed up to the door.

To tell you the truth Itachi was amused with the whole situation. It was quite funny to watch Sakura's facial expressions change in the matter of seconds.

'_Too bad, Haruno hates our little situation or there could've been a nice turn of events. __Now how did she end up in my room? Hm...mother...' _

Sakura was so uncomfortable with Itachi so close to her that she could feel herself starting to hyperventilate. He had to hands on both sides of her head preventing escape, but where the hell, was she going to go anyway? It wasn't like the bathroom was that big, no, it was fucking huge! Problem was, her legs refused to move.

'_Think Sakura, think!'_

"Now, Haruno-san if you excuse me I believe you are blocking the only way out," Sakura clenched her teeth. '_He did not just say that…' _

He's blocking her! Wait…she could just turn around and leave…but that would be an awkward position…she would have to back up to have enough space to squeeze out. Refusing to slap her abnormally large forehead, she decided to accept the bait.

"I believe there is a window, _Uchiha-san" _She responded quite calmly. Itachi seemed to consider her option. "Hm, you are correct…" Then he bent over to whisper in her ear. "But, I think I would prefer you being the only to see most of me, _Sakura."_

Stupid ass, with his stupid sarcastic and clever comebacks, and he wonderful ways of making women bend to his will.

"Well maybe is you weren't blocking me from moving out of the way without intruding my personal space, I would be more than happy to comply, _master_." She hissed. Oh boy, was Naruto, Mikoto and Sasuke were going to get. It was only a matter of time. "I believe that you already are." Sakura was ready to pop off on Itachi, when she heard Mikoto banging on the door.

"ITACHI, HAVE YOU SEEN SAKURA-CHAN?" She yelled. Well, that was something new…for an Uchiha, anyway.

Another smirk popped back up on Itachi's lips. "Yes, she's in here with me" he replied. Sakura wanted to send Itachi through the wall, but didn't even get the chance to summon chakra into her fists as Itachi found a way to open door and pull them both out before Mikoto had the chance to break down the door even if it's unlocked. Yes, Mikoto does everything the hard way, when she wants to. Sakura kept mumbling something about Uchiha's being arrogant, sneaky, mother-fuckers, while Itachi seemed bored with the way things kept unfolding.

Mikoto looked at her son then at Sakura. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. "You gave me the wrong directions, and told me to use this one since the other bathroom was being worked on," Sakura mumbled.

_'Oh sugar...' _Mikoto decided she would deal with the problem later.

"No there is no time to fret about it now. Come, Sakura-chan. Itachi hurry please. Everyone is here and the food is already prepared." Sakura nodded and followed Mikoto out. All the while she could feel Itachi's eyes trailing down her body. The thought of Itachi undressing her with his eyes made her shiver.

'_**I bet he noticed the shiver, too.' **_Sakura didn't even want to think about the look of satisfaction on his face.

When the women arrived in the dining area, Sasuke was already sneaking food into his mouth and Naruto wasn't too far behind. Mikoto stood behind the two boys and pulled them up by the ears and dragged them to the kitchen.

That was their usual punishment. A pinching of the ears and a scolding. Sakura sighed and Sat down. While she waited she made small talk with Fugaku.

"I'm sorr-" Naruto was cut off when Mikoto's face was glowing in happiness.

"I have a plan!"

"Huh?" Was their smart answer.

"I gave Sakura-chan directions to use _your _bathroom but she ended up in Itachi's," The two boys looked at each other confused. Naruto frowned.

"Why is Itachi here? I thought he was on a mission...and how come you did that to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Mikoto squealed in delight, glad that she was the first one to notice Sakura's and Itachi's 'relationship.'

Mikoto told the boys about her discovery.

Both boys let their chins drop to the floor. Once they recovered, Naruto and Sasuke had pissed off looks on their faces.

"Why are _they _together?" Sasuke asked crossly. Mikoto glared.

"If you don't want them together don't interfere, or I will kill both of you. When I need you both in my plans you with do as I say, understand?"

The boys gulped and nodded. Mikoto left the two and happily skipped away.

"Teme, what are we going to do?"

"We could make this work in our favor, dobe." Sasuke said in a dangerous and mysterious way…

"How?" Then an evil grin spread across Naruto's face.

"We never knew about them being together before, so why the sudden change? Revenge..." Sasuke explained knowing Naruto really had no idea to where Sasuke was going with this, so he motioned with his hands for Sasuke to continue.

Smacking his head, Sasuke muttered a small 'Later' and motioned Naruto to follow him back to the table.

When the group walked joined the others, Itachi and Sakura eyed them. Naruto or Sasuke walking out of that kitchen looking normal after their scolding which was normal, but something seemed off.

_'What are they up to?' _Sakura and Itachi thought at the same time.

Dinner went by fairly quick. It was a funny experience with Naruto and Sasuke arguing and Mikoto and Fugaku giving their share of stories, while Sakura would scold her teammates every now and then.

Sakura helped clean up along with Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi; while Fugaku had gone to bed, to prepare for a council meeting in the morning. Sasuke and Naruto had to the most work for their sneakiness at dinner. When everything was done, Mikoto insisted that Naruto and Sakura spent the night. The two glanced at each other though the corner of their eyes. It was a Life or death question and both reluctuatnly agreed.

"Sakura and Itachi can you help move these boxes into the storage closet please?"

Mikoto shot the boys a look telling them to come up with an excuse, for them not to be the ones to do the job.

"Mikoto-chan do you have ice-cream?" Naruto complained. Mikoto shook her head.

"Sasuke-chan, why don't you go pick up a carton of ice-cream from the store, I have to run over to Shisui's to drop off the medicine for his mother before it gets too late."

Sasuke frowned but nodded. "Come on, dobe." he mumbled as he walked out.

Once out of the compound Naruto grinned. "You're a good actor."

Sasuke smirked. "I try."

"Maybe we should just let them play it out and let Sakura suffer Itachi's coldness for betraying us!"

Sasuke nodded his head thoughtfully.

"You know dobe, you're not as stupid as you look."

"Awww! Thanks Sasuke-teme! I love you too!" Naruto chirped as he clomped on to Sasuke.

Itachi and Sakura were setting the boxes into the storage closet when the door suddenly slammed close behind them and was locked from the outside.

'_So that's why Naruto and Sasuke were happy!' _

They got Mikoto involved in their scheme. Sakura let out a small frustrated sigh. She didn't think Fugaku would appreciate it, if she kicked down the door. So what would she do...?

'_I could just flicker out of here…'_

Forming chakra to perform the seals she tried to teleport to only find out the room closet was draining her chakra!

"So _Sakura_ you never really answered by question from early. Was I that hideous?" Sakura groaned, he was back to no formalities. And now she was going to be interrogated.

"Well, Itachi-kun…care to explain why the HELL THIS FUCKING CLOSET IS DRAINING MY CHAKRA WHEN YOU HAVE A SHITLOAD OF IT AT THE MOMENT?" Itachi had a look of indifference. Panting, Sakura titled her chin in defiance, before sighing in defeat.

"Can things get any worse?"

"Why yes, yes they can my dear cherry blossom. Now please answer my question"

"Fuck you!"

"Please do,"

'**Did he just….?' **Inner Sakura asked in disbelief

'_He…did….!' _Sakura confirmed.

There was an awkward silence that filled the air as Sakura paced around in the small space while uttering every colorful word in the book. Why did Itachi have to be so cocky? Why is Naruto so mischievous? Why is Sasuke evil? Why the fuck did Mikoto love her so much? She just wanted crawl under a tiny rock and cry.

"You aren't hideous, _Uchiha_-_san." _Sakura deadpanned, trying to change the subject.

Itachi watched her sit down as he seemed to let her answer sink in, before mumbling a little "Oh?"

"I believe we're past formalities, now would you like to tell me what you and your foolish teammates are planning with my mother?" Sakura gasped in disbelief. Number one Itachi just said that they were past the suffixes and they didn't really know each other. Two, he knew that there was something going on. Well, you have to be pretty retarded not to see the clues, but still…

Sakura sighed. Now what could she do…? Tell him everything and make him hate her? Or spill the truth and have him make Sasuke suffer? She considered the latter briefly before shaking her head confirmation. It seemed a fair thing to do, since everyone wanted to start acting on their own accord.

Sakura sat there and told him her teammates plan. When she was done, Itachi simply smirked. Shivering slightly she refused to look up at him after feeling the evil ways of madness.

"Would you like to get revenge?"

"E-eh?" She stuttered, shocked by his sudden question.

"I don't like to repeat myself," he replied a little annoyed this time. Recovering from his change of mood she tapped her chin lightly with an index finger.

Well, beside the fact that she was beyond pissed at the world for being trapped in here with the damn jerk she couldn't find it in herself to pass up the chance to work with in evil genius such as himself.

Sakura nodded her head which was kind of hard to see since it was pitch black, and the only light was the light shining from under the door. But Itachi seemed to see just fine, for he continued.

"If they want to see us together, then so be it." Sakura wasn't following. That wasn't what Naruto or Sasuke wanted. They wanted Itachi to follow.

"Okay…and…?" Sakura urged him to continue.

"We twist their words and make their own plan work against them," Sakura then understood. It was time to make everyone think their together and get Naruto and Sasuke mad at themselves for even coming up with a stupid plan.

"So then ho-"Sakura let out a large squeak when she felt something crawling on her lower back, thus making her land on top of Itachi. Itachi hit his head at the edge of some random box, and Sakura didn't get hurt at all, being the one to land on his chest.

"Oh Kami, what the fuck was that crawling on me?" she said. She let out another squeak when she realized she was on top of Itachi…with her legs around his hips and her head in the crook of his neck.

'_**Oh my! I love this! He is right below us.' **_Inner squealed.

Sakura ignored her Inner's stupid comment. Sakura then heard shuffling around in the kitchen. Hopefully someone was going to get them out. Then without her permission, Itachi lifted her head and kissed her. It was slow and commanding, yet so…she didn't know, passionate?

'_**And he's a good kisser!' **_Sakura didn't know how to react, until he mumbled "play along" against her lips. She could only guess that Naruto and Sasuke were back.

It wasn't hard to play along. It was quite easy, seeing as the moaning came naturally. She even heard a few grunts of approval in the back of his throat. It was pretty heated and she didn't know if they were pretending anymore. They parted lips for a few deep breathes before doing the whole make-out session again.

"Did you hear moaning?" Mikoto asked suspiciously. The two boys nodded.

They quietly followed the noise down the hall, each coming to their own sexual conclusions. Once in front of the door they all pressed their ears to the door. After about ten minutes of moaning and grunts, Mikoto finally decided to fish for the key. Finally when she found it, Naruto snatched it from her and slammed the door open.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto screamed.

"Dobe what's the probl-" Sasuke's eye twitched at the sight.

There, Sakura was lying on top of Itachi with herself all tangled up in his legs and naked only with her bindings on,

Well, Mikoto was unexpected company so she was able to feign shock quite well, Itachi however took the cake.

"May we help you," He asked in his super sexy husky voice.

"Uh…" The three "intruders" mumbled in unison.

Itachi and Sakura stood up quickly making it seem like they didn't plan any of this. There was an awkward silence, and Mikoto started squealing. "Oh Sakura-chan! I'm going to have a daughter-in-law! Oh, how wonderful! Well, now that I am sure things are going between you two, you could spend the night in Itachi's room!" The whole team seven gasped.

"U-um, are you sure?" Sakura stammered. Mikoto waved a dismissive hand and nodded. "Now time for ice-cream!"

A smirking Itachi walked out with an arm around Sakura's waist, with a squealing mother behind them, and two boys glaring heatedly at Itachi's back.

It was quite awkward in the kitchen, well for Sakura anyways. Naruto and Sasuke were mumbling colorful words while glaring at a satisfied Itachi and Mikoto was just being…herself? Now the major problem was getting herself out of this mess. She really didn't want to explain anything. Why couldn't this shit be easier?

After her neck began to cramp from looking down at her feet for to long she looked up to get creepy stares. "Ohh! Sakura-chan, you look so cute with your innocent eyes and ice-cream cone." Mikoto squealed. "Um…thank you…?" Sakura replied unsurely.

'_**Okay, that's just creepy. Her squealing all the time is starting to get on my nerves.' **_

'_Agreed…'_

No one said a word to each other after that. Sakura settled herself on the counter 'secretly' watching how Itachi slowly and deliberately ate his ice cream. She never knew Itachi was sweet-tooth type. _'Hm, more blackmail for me.'_

Saying their goodnights Itachi pulled Sakura along with him before Naruto or Sasuke could protest. Unfortunately for the two _angry_ rivals, Mikoto held them back. Sakura quickly ran into Itachi's bathroom to change into the night clothes Mikoto had given her. The Rosette's left eye began to twitch. Lady Uchiha, really had a dirty mind, trying to give her some pair of _short _shorts that could be underwear, and a tank top that reached above her toned stomach. Sakura sighed, and put the "pajamas" on. There was no way in hell she was going to ask to borrow Itachi's clothes, and he would certainly make sure she couldn't borrow Sasuke's. She then heard a light knock on the door that made her flinch. She didn't want to let him see her like this. Now she was really considering in the pretty outfit she wore earlier.

'_**Leave it! It's cute!'**_

'_Shut up, you're not helping!' _

"Sakura, I have things to do in the bathroom as well," She heard on the other side of the door. She sighed, opened the door and ran for the bed and quickly covered herself with the sheets and covers. Sakura could here him chuckle as he quietly walked into the bathroom closing the door with a small click.

'_If he didn't need to change, then why did he need to use it?'_

Inner smacked her forehead. _**'Really Outer, really?'**_

After a few moments it clicked. _'Ohhhh….he better had washed his hands.'_

When the raven-haired man stepped out Sakura scooted herself all the way to the wall and put a pillow in the middle. "Keep your hands to yourself, Uchiha." Itachi smirked.

"No promises," He stated with an amused expression. Sakura's jaw clenched in frustration, she might as well go and tell Mikoto everything, but then be tortured in the end. Damn….

It must've been an hour since Itachi climbed into bed with her, it was silent and weird. This was so not right, she was worried her would touch her.

"Relax tenshi…" Itachi whispered as his fingers gently caressed the side of her face. Sakura couldn't help but lean into his touch, it seemed so right to do so. His touch was so welcoming and wa- wait…TENSHI?

"We can argue about in the morning, for now, rest." Sakura sighed. She slowly dozed off and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

Sakura awoke to find herself engulfed in pleasant smelling warmth. This was kind of strange, though she was too tired to even open her eyes or care. She inhaled deeply and let out a contented sigh. Then she heard a snort. Her eyes snapped open and onyx met jade. It was amazing to even see his dark eyes in the well…dark.

Oh Kami. She was all over him! Her leg on his hip, one arm around his neck while her other hand was on his chest, with her face near his.

'_This is one scary nightmare…'_

'_**Haha! Look again,'**_

She did take in her surroundings, and then pinched herself. Nope stupid Uchiha bastard was still very close to her. She let out a small squeak. Then she sat up quickly and pointed at him with an accusing feature. He slowly sat up along with her and looked genuinely confused.

"Itachi get off your ass and sleep on the floor. You're to close to me!" Sakura complained.

"Why Sakura, you're the one cuddling with me in your sleep," Itachi replied mockingly.

"Nuh-uh! Liar! You're the rapist!"

"And you, my dear, have a dirty mind don't think I wasn't watching you out of the corner of my eye while I was eating my ice-cream. "

Sakura squeaked in embarrassment. Itachi simply sighed and leaned in to kiss her.

Sakura's eyes widened. _'So first he has to violate my space when I'm sleeping and then have to do it when I'm awake?'_

She cursed the gods that he was such a good kisser and couldn't help but respond.

"SAKURA-CHAN WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOU!" Naruto said as he burst through the door.

Before anyone could blink Sakura was in Sasuke's arms and was being carried to his room with Naruto close behind. They locked themselves in the room making sure the windows were closed off as well.

"We're safe," Naruto confirmed. "Yes, yes we are," Sasuke agreed.

"Did you two have sex?" Her teammates asked in unison quickly glancing at each other as they noticed what Sakura was wearing. Sakura groaned, she really didn't want to answer them or how know to.

"Yes, can I go to bed now?" She replied smoothly.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at her with their mouths hanging open.

"Was he good?" Naruto asked suddenly all up in her face. "Cause like, every where I go girls call him a sex god! If I was a girl I would totally-"

"NARUTO!" Sakura hit him across the head.

"Owies, Sakura-chan! No need to be so mean!"

Sasuke cleared his throat and his two teammates stared at him in anticipation.

"Naruto and I know you're looking for revenge Sakura." Ignoring Sakura's surprised face he continued. "So, now we are going to use you to get _our _revenge!"

"_Our?_"

"He did rape you. We're just doing you a favor. If you don't agree we will reserve to drastic measures."

Sakura snorted at the threat and accusation. "Like what?"

"Hand out copies of you at the Christmas party last year,"

Sakura's eyes widened in horror, Sasuke smirked, and Naruto had a confused look on his face.

Sakura sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

_Curse you Eggnog…_

* * *

_**A/n:** Hope you enjoyed!Please leave a review!_


	3. Deeper

_**I dont own Naruto dammit! Oh and uh...you should back and refresh your memory I changed some things!**_

**Why me?**

**Dedications**

_DarkBlueLynx_ ~ This is for you seeing as you love my version of flirty Itachi! Enjoy! x3

* * *

"Talking"

**_'Inner Sakura'_**

_'Thinking'_

* * *

"So you want me to break Itachi's heart?" Sakura asked completely flabbergasted. Sasuke just nodded his head, as Naruto proceeded to play with his toy car. "Is that even possible?" The blonde asked.

"Well it is a slim possibility, but with the way he's blackmailing me these days we're going to have to take this opportunity."

Sakura sat there shocked beyond belief. They were trying to make her plan back fire and that was the last thing she needed especially when Itachi was in on it. Well she guessed she was going to have to play it safe for a while and relay information back to Weasel-Boy.

"Sasuke why can't you just leave your brother alone every once and a while?" Sakura reasoned.

"Why did you plot a plan to behind our backs?" Sasuke demanded.

"I did no such thing!" The rosette defiantly titled her chin and crossed her arms. This earned a snort from Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura turned towards the suddenly peeved boy.

Naruto locked his skecptic blue eyes on Sakura jade ones.

"Why would you suddenly choose to start dating Sasuke's older brother, _after _we scared away the last appropriate aged ranged man for you to date or marry, hm? Or why would you suddenly have Intimate relations with your ANBU captain, a guy Sasuke and I dislike? Uh, Revenge? That's exactly what you are after, and I hate to break it to you, but you made it obvious."

_**'Maybe you shouldn't have gone and said you Itachi went all the way...' **_Inner Sakura observed.

Sakura and Sasuke stared hard at Naruto. "Did he just…?"

Leaning over she she let her hand cover the side of her mouth as she leaned over to Sasuke's ear."I believe he did, Sasuke, I really do."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Ano," Sakura questioned shyly feeling self-conscious for having her plan exposed by Naruto, _Naruto _of all people. "How is this new plan supposed to be carried out exactly?"

Sasuke and Naruto gave each other a nod of confirmation. Pulling out a scroll, Sasuke placed it in front of Sakura. Tapping on the instructions and reading them aloud.

"First we must spread the rumor that you and Itachi are together to Konoha's biggest gossipers," Sakura nodded and mumbled 'Ino and fan-girls.'

Naruto had a pleased expression on his face due to the fact that she was co-operating. All the while silently gloating about Sakura not denying his brilliant accusation.

"Then we keep up the façade up for a while hopefully he proposes, and Naruto and I will find a way to make you and Itachi to fight. After that the news will spread that you broke off the engagement, and Itachi will be heart broken."

Both Naruto and Sasuke cackled in evil laughter. Sakura stared at them blankly for while.

'_There are so many holes and un-expected problems that can come with this plan, it's not even funny' _Sakura thought grimly.

'_**Well this would work out better for us anyway if they're unaware. Just go along with it.' **_Sakura's inner advised.

"Okay what ever, can I go back to bed now?" Sakura agreed impatiently.

Sasuke gasped. "You…want to do this…?"

"Are you trying to say that, that threat earlier was just a bluff?" She said, with a perfect eyebrow raised.

"N-no" Sasuke stammered.

"Good, now goodnight you two."

"Wait, Sakura-chan! Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To bed,"

"With Itachi?" Sakura hummed in agreement.

"But we just saved you from his evil clutches!" Naruto whined.

"I'm pretty sure he'll tell Mikoto-san in the morning if I don't go back." Sakura retorted tiredly while tapping her foot. The boys froze and paled at the new information.

"Good point," Sasuke agreed. Sakura finally let out an exasperated sigh."Can I please go?"

The two nodded and simultaneously bid her a 'Goodnight.'

Sakura was about to walk out but not before adding, "Sasuke your room _is_ a trash pit by the way."

**{!}**

After tip-toeing back to Itachi's room she slipped in to see a shirtless weasel laying on his bed with one hand behind his head and the other holding a book. Without turning his eyes to Sakura he asked what had happened, as he skillfully turned the page with his thumb. Trying to ignore his chest, Sakura positioned herself comfortably on his bed.

Sitting upright by the wall she explained the entire ordeal to him. When she finished, she looked up to him carefully fold a page of the book as a form of a book mark. Sighing he sat back and did a very Shikamaru like "thinking pose."

"Interesting…" he mumbled thoughtfully.

Sakura relaxed into the wall, waiting to hear Itachi's plan. After what seemed eternity Itachi looked into my eyes intently. "You are aware of what you are getting yourself into, correct?" he asked softly. I stared at he sheets impassively, before nodding my head.

"Good,"

"So what are we to do?"

"First you must tell me why you are so persistent," Sakura furrowed her brows and quickly grasped what he meant. She decided to pull the "innocent" attitude.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently. Itachi let an irritated sigh escape through his lips. Sakura grimaced. It was never good when he was irritated. Sakura sucked up her pride and took a deep breath.

"I feel as if I'm being suffocated! I hate the fact that I can't live my own life, without them being down my throat about every little thing I do wrong! It's just so unfair! I mean I love them and all, but I'm not the same useless girl I used to be! It's just so frustrating at times! I don't feel that I'm doing wrong thing by doing this…it feels right…well not…nevermind…"

Itachi stared at her intently, before his eyes began to soften. Never had Sakura been so open to her own ANBU captain about something so personal, back then he seemed unapproachable, but now its like she could tell him a shitload of her problems and he will always be there to listen.

Sighing contently that she finally got the heavy weight off her chest she looked back up at him again. This time his eyes were dancing with amusement. "Would you like to hear my plan?"

Sakura nodded eagerly. "We will follow up with their foolish ideas and make them think you're doing exactly what they asked, but lets just say we will do thing in a different order."

"In English, please."

"Now, how would your Shishou feel if we told her we are together?"

Titling her head to the side she thought long and hard. "Well, she might throw her left over sake bottles at you, then scream at the both of us, ask us personal questions…threaten you and maybe force us to agree to use "protection," Sakura pauses blushing for moment before continuing. "Then maybe congratulate us, or something similar to the scenario,"

"Well then we will speak to her tomorrow, as well as my mother. I think she would be quite delighted with our confirmed relationship.

Nodding in agreement Sakura laid her head on a pillow and began to drift into a peaceful sleep.

**{!}**

Groaning lightly she wondered why there was flashes going off in the room. Covering her eyes from the bright light, she looked to see Mikoto grinning deviously. "Fugaku honey! Ita-kun has finally grown-up!"

Next thing Sakura knew Sasuke, Naruto, and Fugaku were standing there gaping at the pictures Mikoto had taken. Looking at what was below her, she noticed it was a very wide awake and arrogant Itachi! Eyes widening, the rosette sped towards the group to see the pictures.

She almost fainted when she saw Itachi and herself in different positions while they were sleeping…_very interesting positions_ at that….

Soon after she was knocked over by an over-zealous Mikoto. "JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL SHISUI, ITA-KUN!" Sakura could hear Itachi run after his mother panicked and feel Naruto trying to left her up.

"Jeez Sakura-chan, what have you been eating? You're a lot heavier than normal? Did you get fat?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well um….I have no excuse as to why I had not written any chapter for the last five or six months and I apologize! I will not abandon this story! I promise! The other ones I've created are being redone or edited. I was looking over this one and found many mistakes, and I was like….I wrote this? Uh ya...sorry it's short...I'm not suppose to be on right now...I'm grounded...But all self pity aside, yesterday was my b-day! YAYZ! It was awesome, and that is the only reason why I remembered this fic at all! Oh, and yes I merged the chapters together. Somehow my shit got deleted off of here and I had to like rack my brain of what I wrote last...something about a mission and shisui...with genma...ya idk...so sadly I had to take a new turn with the story...hehehe...but I like it! xD

On to the next thing! I want to thank all my reviewers and those who stuck to this story even though it sucked ass! [kinda…..still does…] You peoplez are the best! So…I'm going to have an open mind! Anything you want to happen in this fanfic let me know in a p.m. or review and I'll see what I can do. Just leave a shit load of ideas and I will be ready to go!

Also, I will start doing dedications to my reviewers like I did at the beginning! Yes...go back and look...at the top if your review is awesome enough [which all are but there is that one special one..] then I will mention you and dedicate the chapter youz! YAYZ!

Til next time...hopefully soon...ugh. :P

_~Gemini_


End file.
